Flowers Shouldn't Be This Heavy!
by Ashura 09
Summary: ZagaHaku fic for Valentines Day. Hakuryuu hides out in his room in an attempt to hide from everybody (for good reason) Zagan ambushes him with a ton of flowers.


A/N: Hey, been awhile since I uploaded something. Anyway, this little fic is dedicated to all the lovely Hakuryuu rpers on tumblr. I love you guys so much

This time of the year was always awkward for the shy prince. The week prior just seemed to continue to build up until today where it just seemed like it finally reached a fever pitch. Kouha wouldn't stop being the forward brat he was and followed him around for most of the morning, rubbing against him when he had the chance. And when it wasn't Kouha, Judal was just looming behind him making casual flirty remarks over eating his peaches (making vulgar sounds all the while that would put even _Zagan_ to shame).

The common areas of the palace wouldn't do as his tormentors would just follow him around much like his shadow and there wasn't much other refuge to take. There really was only one place where he could be relatively safe from their..._embarrassing_ advances. He turned and made a beeline for the only safe haven, swallowing nervously when he heard smaller footsteps rush up behind him.

"Oh, good idea! It's much better screwing around in private." Kouha hopped around him before latching himself onto his arm. "I've never been in your room so this'll be great!"

"For the last time, I'm not interested in your offer." Hakuryuu tugged his arm away with a glare at the shorter one.

"You're such a cock tease, you know? I was following you all this time and you drop this on me. You're so cruel!" Kouha feigned hurt, grabbing onto his arm again so he could bury his face into his shoulder with an obviously fake sniffle.

Hakuryuu tugged his arm away again, albeit with more force as his glare hardened at the display. Kouha huffed and tried rubbing against him again, trying to get the raven to give in. Hakuryuu swallowed thickly and pushed him away.

"I said I wasn't interested. Go bother someone else. Maybe Koumei is making more chocolate for you."

"Oooh! I hadn't thought of that!" Kouha's eyes lit up, any trace of his previous disgruntlement gone with the thought.

Kouha turned on his heel and skipped away merrily back down the hall. Hakuryuu sighed. He really didn't like the incest going on in the palace, but at least he was spared it for today. Dismissing the thoughts from his head, he turned back and pushed open his door. His room was quiet, not a thing out of place.

However, his peace and quiet was short lived. First, his nose started to itch a little and then a flower petal drifted down to his feet. He glanced down at it, raising an eyebrow. It wasn't exactly an uncommon thing, at least with sharing his room with a damn lotus freak. He thought little of it and continued walking forward.

Except, he suddenly felt weighted down and he only had a brief moment to shout before he fell over from the weight of the flowers that had appeared over his head and landed on him. He dropped to his knees before more flowers piled on top of him, along with the occasional odd dungeon monster that forced him to completely fall over.

He laid there for a moment, just contemplating his life since he had conquered...that _horrible _dungeon. He was certain that was when his life continued its downward spiral, at least when stuff like this happened.

One of the flower beasts from that dungeon shuffled through the mass of flora and stopped by his head, trilling at him as it poked his head with one of its leaves to see if he was still even conscious. Hakuryuu shook the flowers off of his head and immediately recognized the beast standing right by his face.

"Zagan! You damn lotus freak!" He thrashed on the floor until he got the rest of them off so he could stand and stomp over to the djinn sitting on his bed with that smug smirk and the stem of a flower held casually between his teeth.

With a simple gesture, the flowers dissipated and large vines grew in their place, tangling around the raven and halting him from moving. He could see the flustered glare when a few of them wrapped around his thighs.

"Zagan! Cut that out!" He didn't have his metal vessel on him so he couldn't slice the vines away. In fact, he could see it just on the other side of the bed.

The djinn caught onto where he was looking and used another vine to lift the metal vessel up and dangle it just out of the prince's reach, just to taunt him. The anger on the prince's face was so hilarious to see!

"**Zagan**! I will throw that into the sea if you don't stop it!"

"Eh? How are you gonna do that?~ _I'm_ the one holding it~" Zagan played with the spear, turning his head away with a pout after a moment. "What a _rude_ thing to say to me."

However, the vines started to disappear much like the flowers before them, sliding down the prince's body as they retreated back into the ground where they had appeared. Hakuryuu held back a shiver and jerked himself free the moment he was able to move enough.

Admittedly, he did feel a little bad for being so rude to his companion, but he was also unsure if he should be. His mind was persistently telling him _'This is a trick. He's just turning this into another game. Don't feel bad, he'll just make fun of you. Again.' _But, his politeness was wining over and he started taking a few more steps toward the bed.

"Okay, I'm so- _ACK_!" He should've seen that coming a mile away. He should've known the bastard would summon more flowers to fall on him and make him fall over again. His chest landed on the edge of the mattress and he was temporarily winded, remaining underneath the blanket of flowers. They smelled nice and filled him with a needed sense of peace.

After a moment, he decided to crawl out from underneath the comforting caress of the plants. He climbed onto the bed, not bothering lifting his head up. He just wanted to enjoy the scent of the flowers a little longer and- wait, was that a leg? And another one? He lifted his head up, shaking the few flowers off of his head.

His face steadily started to burn a red shade as his eyes traveled up a blue muscular stomach as he realized he had crawled right into the djinn's lap when he was busy enjoying the fragrant flora. Zagan didn't react, sucking on the stem held between his teeth as he stared down at him. Flustered, Hakuryuu sat up and grabbed at his face.

"St-Stop staring at me like that!" He tried forcing the djinn to turn his head and stop looking at him. His face was so red and he was so embarrassed, damn it!

Zagan didn't budge and instead reached up and placed a flower crown over the blushing prince's head. Hakuryuu flinched and slowly reached up to touch what was placed on his head. It felt...soft. He reached further and slowly pulled it off to look at it. Various, but brightly colored flowers were wound together, the kinds of flowers he remembered seeing back in the dungeon.

He traced his fingers over the petals, realizing that they were the soft things he felt. He stroked them softly, worried that if he was too rough that they'd fall off and detract from the beauty of them. Hakuryuu didn't even notice the djinn moving again until something bright yellow caught his eyes. He delicately placed the flower crown back over his head before he turned his attention elsewhere to the new thing.

A vibrant sunflower, still seeming to shimmer from the morning dew though it had to be late afternoon by now. He looked up further, realizing Zagan was holding it out to him. His face flushed again and he slowly took it, admiring it. Zagan pulled the flower from his mouth and leaned in to slowly give him a soft kiss on the lips. Hakuryuu jumped in surprise before his face burned the brightest shade of red, both from the kiss and as he realized the sunflower had a special meaning.

_Adoration and dedication._


End file.
